charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaya Con Leos
Vaya Con Leos is the 166th episode of Charmed. Summary Piper notices that the Angel of Death is watching over them, but what she doesn't know is that he is actually there for Leo. How far will Piper go to save her husband that she was promised to spend a lifetime with? Plot Leo and Piper are checking out an antique pickup truck. Piper is reluctant to spend the money, but agrees for Leo's sake. When Leo leaves to sign the contract, Piper sees the Angel of Death. Piper later has doubts that she had really seen him, since no one died immediately. Paige still fears for Piper's life. Paige is at lunch with Henry. He ends up expecting Paige to pay half, which she had not expected; this perturbs her. Billie paces at Magic School while Phoebe hides nearby. A demon, Reinhardt, flames in. Billie asks him about Christy; Reinhardt isn't talking. Another demon, Burke, shimmers in and shoots Reinhardt with a small crossbow. He shimmers away with Reinhardt. Piper finds Leo working under the truck and worries; Leo reassures her. In the attic, Piper calls for the Angel of Death. He tells her that he's after Leo. He is giving her time to prepare, and assures her that there's a reason for Leo's death. Piper casts a spell to hide Leo from the Angel of Death. The spell backfires, and now every man in San Francisco looks like Leo. Burke has imprisoned Reinhardt behind a magical force field. Burke shows Reinhardt his "trophies", demons imprisoned in ice. He inserts a crystal into a socket and now Reinhardt is frozen as well. Billie identifies Burke in the Book of Shadows. Leo is sitting in a taxi, waiting to pick up Wyatt at preschool. He hands the driver some bills and tells him to take a break. The driver leaves and the Angel of Death appears in the backseat. A tow truck T-bones the taxi and Leo is seriously injured. He is stabilized in the hospital. Piper talks to him one last time before the surgeons take him away. Billie finds Reinhardt among Burke's trophies. Burke clobbers Billie and plans to freeze her, but Phoebe shoots him with a crossbow. Piper meets the Angel of Death again. She notes he's saying there was a reason and asks who can tell her what it is. Piper calls for an Avatar and then an Elder. The Elder is upset at even being in the same room as an Avatar. She notes Leo's loyalty to both of their causes. She again asks why Leo must die, and the Elder says he can't tell her, and that she will need her sisters. Paige suspects demonic involvement. The tow truck driver is in jail and Paige thinks he might talk. She persuades Henry, as payment for the misunderstanding at lunch, to let her talk to the tow truck driver alone. Once alone, Paige orbs the driver to the attic and throws a truth potion. Under its power, he begins babbling about irrelevant topics. Paige asks what demon made him crash the tow truck, and he begins babbling about his gambling. Paige is now convinced that the accident was an accident. Phoebe and Billie are interrogating Burke with his own freezing contraption when Paige and Piper cast the lost-witch spell, summoning Phoebe to the attic. The three summon an Angel of Destiny, who is upset at being summoned by mere witches. Piper wants to know why Leo must die, and thinks there may be some other way to meet this purpose. The Angel of Destiny tells the sisters of a coming battle they must fight, and that without the pain of losing Leo, they might not be able to fight. Billie is still interrogating Burke and he is about to talk when the sisters and the Angel of Destiny appear. Burke demands amnesty, that the sisters and Billie cease to pursue him. Billie and Piper agree. The Angel of Destiny gestures and Leo appears, fully healed, in the freezing box. Piper says goodbye to Leo. Burke inserts the crystal and freezes Leo. The Angel of Destiny promises Leo's return if the sisters prevail, and orbs away with Leo. After the witches and the Angel leave, an unseen power vanquishes Burke. The force also destroys the frozen Reinhardt. Gallery Screencaps LeoPiperTruck.jpg|Leo and Piper buying a truck Leo-exicted-truck.jpg|Leo excited about truck Piperseesdeath.jpg|Piper sees The Angel of Death PiperWorried.jpg|Piper worrying ReinhardBurkeTrophies.jpg|Reinhard and Burke LeoPiperTruck2.jpg|Piper worries about Leo PiperKissLeo.jpg|Piper kisses Leo PiperCallsDeath.jpg|Piper Summons Death Deathfeelsguilty.jpg|Death feels guilty Deathfeelsbad.jpg|Death feels bad Deathnotmuchtime.jpg|Death tells Piper that Leo doesn't have much time Multiple_leos.jpg|Multiple Leos Death_looking_for_Leo.jpg|Death looking for Leo Pizza_Leo.jpg|Pizza Leo Drycleaner_Leo.jpg|Drycleaner Leo Henry_Leo.jpg|Henry Leo Death_finds_Leo.jpg|Death finds Leo Leo_accident.jpg|Car hits Leo's taxi Accident_Leo.jpg|Leo unconscious VayaConLeos_1.jpg|Leo regains consciousness in the hospital LeoFroze.jpg|Leo encapsulated in Burke's container Unseen_force_contacts_Burke.jpg|Unseen forces contact Burke Burke_vanquished.jpg|Force vanquishes Burke Vanquishing_Reinhard.jpg|Force vanquishes Reinhard Capsule_destroyed.jpg|Capsule destroyed Episode Stills 810-01.jpg 810-03.jpg 810-04.jpg 810-05.jpg 810-06.jpg lklklkl.jpg 810x07.jpg Evil Vanquished * Burke * Reinhardt Innocents Saved * Leo Notes * The title of this episode is a reference to the popular mexican phrase: "Vaya con Dios" that can be translated'' "Go with God or ''May God be with You". It is also the name of a popular Belgian group of the 1980's. *This is the first and last time we see the Manor's garage. There is no previous mention or shot of a garage in the entire series run. **In reality a shot of the garage can be seen in Season 5's House Call. When Piper casts a spell erasing the manor, it's possible to see the garage in the background *This is Brian Krause's final episode, until he is later again seen in the final two episode of the series. *At the time of writing it was uncertain whether budget would allow of Brian Krause to return to Charmed, although Brad Kern made it clear he wanted Brian Krause to return for the finale. Because of this uncertainty, the cast and crew threw Brian a farewell party after the filming of this episode. *Brad Kern revealed that he re-worked the budget for Season 8 and a large number of Producers and Crew Members took a pay-cut to allow for Brian Krause to be featured in the Season 8. *Brad Kern also mentions in this episode's commentary that they wanted to send Brian's character off with a big bang so they found a way of honoring him by having there be multiple Leos after Piper casts the spell to hide her husband from the Angel of Death. *Simon Templeman reprises his role for the third time as The Angel of Death, after first appearing in Season 3's Death Takes A Halliwell and in Season 7's Styx Feet Under. *There's a new Angel of Destiny seen from this episode. We first meet one in the Season 4 finale, but as stated, there are many Angels of Destinies as there are many destinies. Also an another Angel of Destiny will make an appearence in the Charmed comics. *Despite time freezing when the Angel of Destiny materialized in the Season 4 finale, this is not done in this episode, neither in Kill Billie Vol. 2 or in Forever Charmed. *This is the last time we see an Avatar in the series. It's, however, the first and only time we see an Avatar and Elder together. *This is Rose McGowan's 100th episode. *When Piper explains to Paige that she saw the Angel of Death, Paige makes a reference to Arthur Casey, an innocent who was taken away by the Angel of Death in the Season 7 episode Styx Feet Under. Glitches *In one scene, it is clearly visible that a being in one of the frozen cubes is a mannequin. *When the Angel of Death appears before Leo in the taxi, Leo acts as if he has never seen him before. This could be an act, but both Leo and Death should fully remember that they have met previously (though briefly), in the Season 7 episode "Styx Feet Under". thumb|300px|right|Vaya Con Leos WB Trailer International Titles *French: La Force du Destin Category:Episodes Category:Season 8